The Bet
by notenoughlove
Summary: The bet is that Jason and Liz could stay in a cabin for two months with no television, internet or cell phones. They just don't know about the other one until they are at the cabin. I don't own the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of the fun shorter stories that may be made into a longer story. The guys bet Jason that he can't stay in a cabin in the woods with no television, internet, or phone. He will have to go on and become one with nature for two months. Francis thought one month but Johnny thought that would be too easy. The girls bet Liz the same thing. The trouble or fun begins when they accept but don't know the other was going to be there. I don't own the characters. They belong to ABC and General Hospital.

Elizabeth could not believe that her friends would make a bet like that. Two months with no communication with anyone. She could have all the fun that she needs and that she will be in a beautiful mountain cabin during the months of November and December. She knew that meant that she would be snowed in but she would have a generator and she also had two working fireplaces and she had been to the cabin that summer.

She knew that the cabin is always well stocked and it belonged to Francis and Diane. Diane and Elizabeth had been friends since she interned for her a couple years back. She was a full time lawyer, since she just passed the board a few months ago. She wanted Elizabeth to relax for a little bit and the woman would not even if she was paid to do it. This was Diane's way to get back at the two people who made both her and her husband's life a nightmare at times.

Diane knew that both Elizabeth and Jason were in love with each other but they both put everyone's feelings ahead of their own. They wanted to keep peace by taking on everyone's problems. Francis knew the only way that Jason would stop trying to pick up Carly and Sam's messes is by hiding him away from them. He also wanted to hide him away from Sonny.

Diane knew that Elizabeth did not love Lucky but she kept going back to him and trying to fix him. The last time she did that, she almost died. She tried to stand between her strung out friend and Jason. Lucky shot her and she almost died.

This was her way of protecting Liz from herself. She just prayed that it would work. She told Liz that it was the slow time of the year and that she needed rest. She was not to help anyone but herself. She could take any reading material that she wanted, she could take her music and she could listen to the radio so she knew if any bad storms were coming. The pantry would be stocked with everything that she could possibly need. There was going to be a cell phone there for only emergencies.

The bet was if Elizabeth could stay in the cabin for the two months that she would get a 100k bonus. If she lost the bet then she would work a month of overtime for free. Diane knew that Elizabeth could do it. If she did lose that she was not going to make her work overtime for free.

Jason's bet was a bit more serious. Jason has always wanted to take Elizabeth to Europe for a year. It had already been approved by Maximus and the five families. They knew that Jason needed this break. They also knew that Sonny would not allow it because he picked up after him and Carly too much. This was a test for the older man to take more responsibility for his people. If Jason lost then he would have to leave Sonny and take on another territory down south, possibly Miami or Puerto Rico. It was really a win for Jason but he would not see it that way.

The day came that the two of them would be going to the cabin for their bet. No one told them about the other person who was going to be there. Diane took Elizabeth up to her cabin. Liz had packed for the two months. She had brought plenty of books to read and her favorite music. She could not wait to chill out in the mountains. Diane promised to tell her family and friends about her vacation.

Johnny and Francis had driven Jason up to the cabin. They were not going to leave him with any way to leave. That was part of the bet so he didn't freak out about it. He thought that Sonny knew since Maximus and the five families knew and approved of the bet. He probably would have anyway since Sonny was driving him overedge with needing him for everything. He was looking forward to being alone and reading his travel guides.

Diane had dropped Liz off just before the guys got there with Jason. Diane opened the cabin and Liz fell in love. She knew that there would be no distractions and she couldn't wait to begin her two months.

When Johnny stopped his truck and they saw that Diane was up there, Jason knew something was up. Jason got out of Johnny's truck and looked at his two friends. He knew that he had been played but when he went inside he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was so happy to see Liz but he was also shocked.

"Before we leave, we forgot to tell you the best part of the two months alone in the cabin, well you won't be alone. You will have each other for company."

Diane, Francis and Johnny then looked at the young couple and walked out the door.

"It looks like we have been played. I must give it to Diane, she is good and she did this with a straight face. I know that I needed to have a break but I didn't think that they would do this to us."

Jason started pacing back and forth. He knew that he had been had and so had Liz but he wondered if Sonny knew that he was gone or if Francis did this without his approval. He decided that maybe this bet was better for him than he thought.

"I am sorry that Diane did this to you but I am glad that you are here. I hope you are too."

"When you first came in with your luggage, I was a bit shocked and then I realized that this test is to see how I will do, not having to take care of anyone but myself. I think that you probably feel the same way. I don't have to worry about Lucky anymore and you don't have to worry about Carly, Sam or Sonny."

The two of them decided to check out their rooms and see what they had in store for them for the next two months. There was a large pantry behind the most amazing kitchen. This cabin was a designer cabin. Diane had everything that a person could need. The television, internet and electronic communications were the only things that were not there. There was a sweet view of the lake. The leaves had turned and were starting to come off the trees. Jason knew that soon the snow would start. He figured that tomorrow he could start gathering wood that they would be needing.

"Jason, I want to tell you something that I have not been able to say before now. I have wanted you for so long but it always seemed that someone was in the way. I know for me it has been Lucky and Ric trying to get my attention. I am very sorry about that because I wanted you but it seemed like you would rather be with someone like Courtney or Sam than to be with me. I hope that you like me too."

Jason took a long look into the eyes of the one woman who had held his heart for such a long time. He didn't feel like he deserved her because of what he did for a living. Carly, Courtney and Sam were just someone that he had sex with but didn't have the connection that he felt for Liz.

"I have had feelings for you for a very long time too. I have always wanted to be with you but I was afraid that you didn't want to be with me because of what I do for a living."

"I think that it is funny that you feel that way since I am one of your lawyers. I have loved working for Diane, since I interned for her during my university days. I want you to know that even though I don't agree with everything that you do, I understand why you do it. I also know that you are trying to make our lives safer by taking out the bad guys. It is a bit of a stretch I know but I think you get where I am coming from or at least I hope you do."

The two of them went to their rooms and unpacked. Elizabeth's bedroom was perfect for sketching. She had the side of the cabin that had the most light. She had the doors leading out to the balcony. The view from their overlooked the lake. The sun was starting to set and Liz walked out and was in love with the cabin. Jason came outside to see what she was looking at so intently.

"The sun is setting on the lake, it is so peaceful and beautiful here. I feel safe here and I don't know if I will want to leave in two months."

Jason came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt so good in his arms and he wanted so badly to kiss her. She turned around and she looked in to his big blue eyes and then kissed him. It was sweet and slow at first. She was testing Jason to see if he wanted more or if she should back off. He returned her kiss and deepened it. She knew that she was going to have to thank her boss when January rolled around.

"Why don't we take this inside. I think that you are starting to get a chill. What do you want to eat for dinner? There is everything that we can possibly think of to make here and there is plenty of food to last us till we leave. I think that they thought of everything. I saw two shotguns here so if there are any wild animals around we can be safe."

"Okay. I say we have spaghetti and salad. I also know that Diane has plenty of spices and things that we can bake. I want to bake our bread and of course my brownies. The other thing that is important and I see that Diane has stocked up on hot chocolate for me. She knows my addiction. She has both instant and the good kind. I love making it with milk but that is something that we won't be able to get the way I normally can. I think that there is a recipe to make the instant kind but I have no clue what we will do for staples like that once we run out."

"I have a feeling that Francis or Diane will figure out how to get the staples we need especially when Thanksgiving and Christmas come. I did hear that Diane does have some lights and ornaments and all we would have to do is cut down one of their trees. I think she even has Christmas cd's for us to play."

The two of them worked together and made a wonderful dinner. When they were through, Elizabeth put the dishes in the dish washer and went to sit in the living room to read one of her books. Jason was reading one of his travel guides. He had bought several new ones on countries that he had not been too yet.

The two sat in a comfortable silence. They were both happy that they were not alone. They didn't realize how lonely it would have been for them if they had done the bet truly alone.

Francis got to Port Charles and thought about Jason and knew that Jason was happy that he was out there and away from the chaos back home. "Diane, have we thought everything through. I know that we gave them enough food but things like milk, juice, bread and other staples will be running out soon. I think that they could last a week but what about after that? What are we going to do?"

"I think that we will need to have a runner go into the town nearest to our cabin. They would buy the staples that we think they would need and deliver them to the doorstep. They would ring the bell and leave. The first trip will be done this week. That way we are ahead of the game. Also, the runner would wait to talk to Jason and Liz. Then if there is anything that they need, then the runner could go and get it or bring it back the following week. It could be once a week, the same day and time of the week. When Thanksgiving is there, Liz can tell the runner what they will be eating for their dinner."

"Okay. I am glad that you have it all figured out. I am so lucky that I married someone who is as beautiful, sexy and smart as you. I am very blessed."

"Now, don't you forget that. I will also send her a message and you can send one to Jason too. That way we can make sure that things are going okay."

Elizabeth went and snuggled next to Jason. He was so comfortable and looked so good in his sweats. She knew that she was going to have the time of her life with him. "I am going to take a nice hot bubble bath. I will leave you some room if you care to join me."

Jason looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "I think that I will warm up your bed for you. If you take too long then I might be asleep by the time you go to bed."

Elizabeth just laughed. She made herself a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream. She was happy to see all the cool whip that was in the freezer. Diane knew that the whipped cream would go fast but the cool whip would last a lot longer in the freezer. She then took her book and went to the master bedroom. She started the bath and got her pajamas ready to slip into once she was done.

Liz had put on the radio. She was listening to a soft rock station, that played her favorite love songs. She felt so relaxed with her hot chocolate, the bubble bath and the soft music playing in the background. She heard Jason come into the bedroom and get under the covers. She stayed in the bath for a little longer and then she got out of the tub. She dried herself off and put on her pajamas. Then she went into the bedroom and saw that Jason was pretending to be asleep.

She decided that two could play that game and she first went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Jason had already done that in his bathroom. When she went to lie down, she turned her back to him and turned off the lights.

Jason knew that she was playing too. He then went to cuddle with her and fell asleep with Liz in his arms. Liz woke up a few hours later with Jason still holding on to her. She eased herself off the bed and went to look outside. It was early in the morning and the mist was just starting to lift off the lake. It was so beautiful and serene on the balcony. She looked in to the woods and she could see some deer grazing near the tree line.

Jason looked at her and knew that he was in trouble. This was the first of many days that he would watch her starring into the woods and praying that the days would not go by so fast. He walked out to her and put his arm around her and handed her a cup of hot chocolate. He put on the whipped cream and he made himself some coffee.

When he gave her the hot chocolate, she thanked him and they both went inside. Liz had taken some of her sketch books and she planned on doing a lot of sketching while she was there. She might even do some painting. She just needed a few things and wished she had thought to bring it with her. She knew that Diane would be writing her while she was away. She could ask her to send some of her things to them at the cabin.

"I was thinking, after breakfast that I would go start getting supplies for when the snow and the cold comes here. We are in the mountains, so it will start before it does in the city. We also know that is usually happens this month so would you like to help me or would you rather do something else?"

"I would love to help you. Do you want me to find kindling wood or do you want me to chop down a tree?"

Jason laughed because he knew she was joking about chopping down the tree. "I think gathering the kindling wood would be great. Thanks!"

The two of them ate a hearty breakfast. They had eggs, bacon, toast, juice and jam. Elizabeth made breakfast and Jason cleaned up. The two of them had a system and it was working out great.

Liz had made the bed and went outside to help Jason get the wood that they would need. She knew where the generator was because they had a bad thunderstorm that knocked out the power and Francis had showed Liz where the generator was and how to start it.

There were also chain saws and other tools in the shed where the generator was stored. The was a place to store the wood near the front entrance to the cabin. Jason gave Liz a pair of work gloves and they went into the woods to find some kindling wood and logs for when the weather was bad. The generator was mainly used for keeping things warm so there were not busted pipes.

Liz loved watching him with both the chainsaw and the axe. She felt like he was her hero. She cared so much about him but was afraid of getting hurt. Lucky lied to her and she didn't want that from Jason.

Jason felt a little lost because he was so out of his element being there at the cabin with the one woman who could truly break his heart. He knew that he was in love with her but he didn't want to push her too hard. He wanted her to chase him and that way he knew that she really wanted him.

The two of them had a couple of sandwiches and some water while they were working outside. They decided that they had done enough for the day but Liz wanted to go for a walk. Jason followed her because he was afraid that something would happen to her.

Sonny had noticed that Jason was not answering his phone for the past couple of days. He went to ask Max but he said that he didn't know where Jason went too. Sonny found out later that day, that Jason left and he didn't take his phone. Sonny was nervous that he was kidnapped. "Francis, I need you and Johnny in my office in ten minutes. Jason has gone off the grid and we have to find him."

Francis and Johnny went to see their boss and was ready for whatever tricks their boss tried to pull on them. "Where is Jason? I have an assignment for him to watch over Sam so I can have some peace and quiet without her whining all the time. She wants to stay in Puerto Rico until the baby is born."

"We haven't seen Jason in the past few days. His vehicles are all at his place so I don't know how he could have gone somewhere. Maybe he decided to get on a plane and go somewhere warm to relax. He does deserve a vacation. Everyone else has one. I think he just had to do it on his own."

"If you hear from him, tell I need him back, asap. Sam wants to go to the island to have my baby but she won't go unless Jason goes. She thinks that she can get him to marry her while they are there."

"I will tell him what you said, but do you really think that Jason should marry this girl especially if she is having your baby." Francis and Johnny then left the office. Sonny then called in Max and Milo. He wanted them to follow Francis and Johnny. Then he wanted the brothers to report back to him.

Sonny didn't know that most of his men were on Jason's side and they knew about the bet. They were only taking orders from Sonny because they knew that Maximus was going to send him away and that Jason would be in charge in Port Charles.

Sonny just didn't know it yet. Sam was getting to be unbearable and she was driving both Sonny and Carly crazy. "Where is Jason? I want him to go with me. I don't want to wait around anymore." Sonny knew that Francis and Johnny knew where Jason was and he decided that he needed to see Maximus and maybe then he could find Jason.

Sonny called Maximus and asked him if he knew where Jason was and if he was in trouble? "Sonny, I can tell you that Jason is safe. He is spending some time off the grid. I have made a bet with him and if he stays off the phone and the internet for two months, then he will get to take a year off to travel with Elizabeth Webber. You don't have to worry about Jason right now. You just need to worry about your territory. I know that he is safe and that is all you need to know."

"How can you take my enforcer away from me? I need him to do things for me. I promised someone that Jason would take her down to Puerto Rico until her baby is born. She also wants him to marry her. The baby is mine but I want her mother to be safe and far away from here. That is why I need Jason back?"

"That is not going to happen. Jason needs this time away from you and you also need to take care of your own problems and not give them to Jason to take care of. It is not fair and you need to think about others sometimes before yourself."

Maximus then hung up with Sonny. Sonny was beyond furious. He wanted Jason right then and he was going to get his way. He didn't care where he was or how he was going to get him back but he had too for his own sanity.

The other thing that Sonny had noticed was Elizabeth was not working with Diane. No one had seen or heard from her either. Although, no one really cared about where she was but he knew that she was not allowed to be anywhere near Jason. That was the other reason why he wanted Jason in Puerto Rico.

Carly looked at Sonny and realized that he was either worried or angry about something or someone. "What is going on with you? You look like you have lost your best friend? Have you heard from Jason? I have been trying to reach him but now the box has reached its limit and not taking any new messages."

"I spoke to Maximus and he knows where he is and won't say. I have a bad feeling that he is with Elizabeth Webber. I think wherever you find one, then you find them both. I am not sure how to find them since they didn't take their cell phones. I guess, I need to start checking all the safe houses. I will also have to think about anyone's personal property."

Sonny decided that he was going to check out Francis' cabin in the mountains. He figured that they probably sent them there. He went to knock on the front door. Jason saw on the surveillance cameras that Sonny and Sam were at the front door. Jason went into the kitchen and saw Liz making dinner. He pulled her down and kissed her by the stove. Sonny could not see inside. He just knew that they were in there.

Sam knew that Jason was in there too. She tried to call out to him but he still wouldn't budge. There were no keys outside that Sonny could find. Jason was starting to feel trapped. The two of them headed to Jason's bedroom and hid in the bathroom. Sonny was about to throw a rock at the window so he could go in there when Francis showed up with Diane.

They had their suitcases and it looked like they were going to be staying there for a while. "Jason is in there. I know he is and I need for you to let me in, so I can get him."

Francis decided that he was going to let Sonny in and Sam. When Francis took Sonny into one room, Jason and Liz moved to another room. Sonny had checked out all the rooms and realized that Jason was not there.

Sam was still calling for Jason like he was her long-lost puppy. Elizabeth tried not to laugh but it was so sad. When Sonny and Sam started to leave, Francis got more of his things out. They were more of Jason and Elizabeth's things so they would be more comfortable.

"I am sorry about this. I should have known that Sonny would figure out where you are but I need to give you props for not going outside and not letting him see you. He is not going to stop until he has you where he wants you. I will make sure that if he tries this again that I will have Max and Milo take you and Liz up to a safe house I have in Canada. It is one that Sonny does not know about but Maximus does and it is not far from the border. I also will have a runner bring you the things that you need every week. It will be the same time every week and I will also have that runner stay around where you both are so you can leave quickly if Sonny tries to come again or Sam."

"Thank you for that. Is the runner someone that I know that Sonny may not know about. I think that runner needs to be new but someone we can trust. I don't mind having some back-up more for Liz than myself. There is a new recruit that I think would do a great job. I think his name is Charlie. I think that he would be good. Sonny doesn't like him and you can say that he was fired. That way he will be off Sonny's radar. I think that Charlie will be a great guard one day and he needs the practice. The days that he runs to get the milk and bread, I can train him. I trust that you will take care of us and keep Sam away from me."

Diane brought some paints, extra lights, an easel and canvas to make her painting. "I think that you could do something perfect for our office. There are so many things that are worth painting around here. If you do a painting of Jason, I will let you keep that one in your office. Have fun and relax. My husband will protect you from Sonny and Sam. I need to go but I will keep an eye out for you. The runner will take any notes that you want to send to me. If there is anything that you need, I will make sure that you get it. Just remember no phones, internet or television."

Diane and Francis then left the cabin. They knew that they needed to stay away for at least a few days so they went up to the cabin in Canada. Diane could see that Jason and Liz were very close and that they both didn't want it to end. If they did, then Jason would have let Sonny know that he was there. It made both her and Francis happy to see that their plan was working.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny had a strange feeling that he had been had but he decided that he needed to see if he could work things out on his own. Sam was a different story. He needed to send her far away. He just had to make her think that once Jason showed up that he would be going down to see her. He just hoped that he could talk her into leaving.

"Sam, I promise that as soon as I find Jason, that I will have him go to Puerto Rico to be with you. You must go down there because you are driving me crazy. I want our baby to safe and sound but you need to stop all those whining. Carly is driving me crazy that you are around to remind her of how I screwed up and you are driving me crazy because of our baby. It needs to end. Carly is my wife and I will do anything to make her happy. You, well I care about you and our child but there is only so much I can do. I will have my staff take care of you and you will have everything you need."

"I will leave when Jason comes back from his vacation. I know that he is with that slut but she can't satisfy him, like I can. I am what he needs, he just doesn't know it. I will stay in his penthouse and wait for him. I will not bother you but promise to keep Francis and Johnny away from me. I know that they don't like me and I am a bit scared of them. Maybe Milo can watch over me or Max."

"You know that Max and Milo are for Carly and me. They are the ones that protect my family. I will not have them watch out for you. Johnny and Francis will stay away from you. I will keep them busy at the warehouses. I am going to have to figure out who I can have watch over you. Maybe Zander can watch over you. He is new but he seems to have a good head on his shoulder. I will drop you off at the towers. Just remember, stay away from Carly. Okay. I promise you will get Jason."

Francis and Diane had spent a week up in Canada and they were very relaxed when they got back to the cabin. Jason and Liz had things going great between the two of them. Charlie was new but he took orders without too much trouble. The main thing that bothered them was not knowing what was going on in Port Charles.

"Jason, I will tell you what is going on but you have to know that Johnny and I will have your back and it will all work out. We are not allowed around Princess Sam. She fears us because we are friends of Elizabeth's. She then wanted Max and Milo but Sonny said no. She now has Zander as her guard. She has the poor guy going crazy. Carly is still upset about you being gone but Sonny seems to have something going on that we can't quite figure out. I think that he is waiting you out. I just hope he is ready to wait till the first of the year. No matter what happens, you will not be forced to take care of Sam. Maximus will send you somewhere far away before you are forced into something that you don't want. The only other thing I can think of is that you get married before you go back to Port Charles. You can do it for real or make it look like you are married."

"You have given me a lot to think about. I do trust you and Johnny. I know that if Sonny figures out where Elizabeth and I are staying that you will get us safely away from here. Maybe we should go to a real island that is too far for him to figure out. I do know that Elizabeth and I are having a great time here together. It is nice not to have all that interference that we have back in Port Charles. Thank you and Diane for letting us stay here. It means a lot to us. It is the closest thing to paradise that I know of and being with Liz is more than I deserve."

Diane and Elizabeth had the same talk. "Diane, you don't know how much I appreciate everything that you and your husband are doing for Jason and me. I am working on a piece that I think will be great for our waiting room. It is the lake with the morning fog settling on it with the deer taking in the view. I will show you my sketch but the painting will have to wait. I am not quite done with it. I will have it ready for Thanksgiving. I do know what I would like to have for that day. I have made a list for the runner to get next week. I can't believe that in two weeks it will be Thanksgiving. These past two weeks have been great. Jason and I have found out so much about each other and I know that he is the man that I love and adore. He makes me feel so loved and cherished. He means more to me than I ever thought he could and so quickly."

"You know about Sam wanting to marry Jason. I think that the best thing for the two of you is to get married before you return to Port Charles. I could help you set it up and you could get married right before Christmas. If you want this, I am sure that we can make it happen. I know that Francis is telling Jason the same thing. If it is too soon or you are not ready, we can fake it so Sam will back off from Jason."

"Thank you. I would love to marry Jason but I want him to want to marry me and not feel like I am the lesser of the two evils. He is the kind of man that should never be forced into something that he doesn't want or like. If he asks me, then yes. If he doesn't then we will fake it. Sam will not force herself on Jason."

Diane and Francis spent the night at the cabin. They had a great meal that Jason and Francis had grilled outside. Elizabeth made some sides and her fresh baked bread. She had brownies for dessert. Diane thought that Jason and Elizabeth looked like they were made for each other.

The four of them had dinner and they made a toast to Thanksgiving and Christmas. Then Francis saw the look in Jason's eyes. "Liz, I want you to know that I love you. You have made me feel so happy the past couple of weeks. It has been the most amazing time that I have ever had. You have been in my life for a long time now and I never felt that I was good enough for you. I hope you know that I would lay down my life for you if I had too. You are everything to me and I would be honored if you would marry me."

Liz looked at him and then Diane. She understood that he was saying this because he loved me and that because of what he felt would happen back in Port Charles. "Yes, I would love to be your wife. You mean everything to me and I have felt this way for a very long time. I just never thought that we could do it because of your commitments back in Port Charles. I would live anywhere as long as it is with you. I know that you might have to leave Port Charles if Sonny pushes Maximus. I hope that you know it."

Diane and Francis knew that their job was done. "I am glad that we are going home tomorrow. You both are going to make me cry. I love you both like you were my children. Liz, you have been the daughter that I have always wanted. I knew that the minute I met you that you would be an important person in my life. Jason, I want you to know that you have always had a soft spot in my heart. Francis thinks of you like a son. We know you both have parents but we like to think of you as ours too."

Liz and Jason then went to hug the couple who had given them so much. "Okay. Jason, do we have a Christmas or New Year's Eve wedding? If you don't want to wait, we could get married right after Thanksgiving. I am willing to marry you anytime, even tomorrow."

Jason looked at his fiancée and realized that he had hit the jackpot. It was beautiful and so peaceful up there. Jason knew that the peace wouldn't last long if they got married too soon but he also didn't want to wait. He wanted Maximus and the five families there and some of the guys back home. He could not do that without Sonny finding out.

"Okay, Francis. I know that you have this all figured out. Where do we get married and how do we do it under Sonny's radar? Do we get married here or go somewhere else?"

"You let Diane and I figure it out. We will talk to Maximus and I am sure that he has a place somewhere in the states that we can all go to without being too suspicious to Sonny."

Diane and Francis then headed to bed. Jason and Liz headed to her bedroom and the two of them were not sure what just happened but they knew that it would all work out.

Diane and Francis had gone back to Port Charles the next day. The runner had gone to get everything that Elizabeth needed for her Thanksgiving dinner to Jason. She also received a note from Diane and Francis.

 _Liz and Jason,_

 _Okay. I know you both are eager to find out where and when you are getting married? We have spoken to Maximus and he has set up the perfect wedding for the both of you on December 10_ _th_ _. He has a new place that Sonny does not know about in California. It is on the Pacific Coast and his place overlooks the Pacific Ocean. It is in Malibu and just a few of your nearest and dearest will be there. You will be leaving the day after Thanksgiving. Johnny will be taking you there for the two weeks before the wedding. You will be pampered, wined, dined and most of all ready for your wedding day. Liz, I will be coming a few days after you get there to help you pick out your wedding dress. Francis will be helping you Jason pick out your tux. Your family knows about the wedding and will be flying there the day before you get married. Liz, I talked to your family and your grandmother is going to be in California already at your sister's house. They will be going to Malibu the day before you get married and your brother will be there a few days before that. Your parents are still out of touch but we will try some more. I will not be telling anyone else about your wedding because I am afraid of letting Sonny and Carly know. Emily is happy about the wedding and she will be going with me. Nik and Lucky do not know yet but they will be told just before the wedding. I promised Emily that she could call Nik on that day. Love you both, Diane and Francis_

When Elizabeth read the letter, she had to pinch herself because she could not believe how lucky she was that Maximus was doing this for Jason and herself. Jason started pacing. "I am so happy about our wedding but I am afraid of Sonny busting it up. I just wish that I knew that he was going to be safely far away from us and not know what is going on but he has too many friends who would gladly tell him."

"Maximus is the head of the families. No one would go over his head. Sonny would not be that stupid do that. Sam won't be a problem. Zander will be watching her so let's forget about them for now and concentrate on us. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and then we go to California. I think that we need to take a walk in the woods and see what we can find out there."

Jason went to the sink and filled up two water bottles for their walk. They dressed in layers for their walk because if they got warm, they could take off some layers or put them back on. There was a favorite part of the woods that the two of them loved going too. They knew the woods like they knew everything about the cabin that they were staying in. Jason laid a blanket down in the glen. The area was soft and that was where they first made love. The first couple of nights, they just laid together and felt comfortable being together.

Jason took off his layers until he was down to his boxers. Liz went down to her cami and bikini bottoms. Jason felt that he was the luckiest man alive when he was with her. They kissed slowly and when Jason knew she was fully relaxed he helped her take off her cami. He took her breast into his mouth while his fingers played with the other breast. He took his time making her feel treasured. The look in his eyes could make her want him. She had the same effect on him too.

The two of them had so much chemistry it was like they could combust while they were having sex. Jason helped Elizabeth out of her bikini bottoms and could feel how wet she was for him. His fingers went in a little deeper until they reached the spot that he knew would make her scream. He then slid into her like she was made just for him. They knew how to please and tease each other until they felt that they were both going to explode. Jason laid down while Liz got on top of him. She took him in and out of her. She sped up and when she felt that he was right about to go over she would pull back. She did that a couple of times and Jason wanted just a little bit more. He kissed her and the two went over the edge both calling out for each other.

Jason cleaned up some and then they got dressed back up. The walk back home was always longer because they took their time. When Jason got near the cabin, they felt as though someone was there. The runner had already brought all the fixings for dinner and Francis was not coming to until after Thanksgiving dinner. He held Liz back from the treeline.

Jason then went around the corner and saw Sonny's SUV. He knew that Sonny didn't believe Francis. He went back to the woods and wasn't sure what to do at first. Then he heard Max. "Sonny, I am telling you that Jason and Elizabeth are not here. My father sent them to some island in the Bahamas. I don't know why you don't want to listen to me. I will call my dad now."

Max called his father and told him that Sonny needed to ask him where Jason and Elizabeth were and if he could get in touch with them.

"Sonny, I have told you already that Jason is safe. He and Elizabeth Webber are on one of my private islands. They are out of touch because that is part of my bet with Jason. You must know if he finishes his bet then Jason and Elizabeth will be going on a vacation around the world. Jason has been a good enforcer but sometimes a person needs to be able to relax. He is not coming back to you until this little test is over. I suggest you take my son and go back to Port Charles. Francis's cabin is not somewhere you need to be right now. You have enough things to worry about with Thanksgiving being tomorrow and Christmas coming up. I would think that with your wife and girlfriend that you would be tied up so to speak."

"Maximus, I understand that you think that Jason deserves some time off but I need him back in Port Charles. Elizabeth Webber is not good for him and he needs to take care of Samantha for me. He is my right hand and I need him right now. I guess then, I need for your people to take him off the island and bring him back home. I am sure that his family will want him home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. I don't care what you do with the girl. Just bring him home."

"You are not going to order me around. I say he stays and if I think for one moment that you will try to find him and bring him back to Port Charles, then you will be in serious trouble. The five families have agreed to his break and to his vacation for a year. He deserves that and you are lucky that I am not in Port Charles now. You won't like it if I have to go there to take care of you." Maximus then hung up. Max looked at Sonny and knew that trouble was brewing and Sonny was too dumb to think that it was going to happen to him.

"Sonny, we need to go now. I promised my brother that when Thanksgiving is over that we can take a break to the west coast. I am not sure if we are going to California or Vegas. I need to go home and pack."

Sonny looked at him and then Elizabeth and Jason could hear Sam whine. "Sonny, why don't we find out what island, Maximus owns and grab Jason ourselves. Then you can drop us off in Puerto Rico on your way home. I want him to marry me and then I will leave you alone. I don't care whether I spend your money or his money. You know that you owe me for getting knocked up and I deserve whatever I want."

When Jason heard that it made him want to scream. He wanted to take both Sonny and Sam out with his bare hands. He didn't love Sam but he didn't realize that she didn't love him. It was all about the money. Max looked at Sonny and the three of them got into the SUV and headed back to Port Charles.

Max was glad that Jason was outside and heard everything. He saw them in the tree line but Sonny and Sam were too into themselves to even notice them. Jason then led Elizabeth back into the cabin.

Elizabeth felt sick after what she heard from both Sam and Sonny. She felt more upset about how they wanted to use Jason just for him money. Sonny had plenty and he could also get custody of the baby and just send her away with some money.

Jason hardly spoke through dinner and she knew that he had been hurt by what was said. He knew by the way that Sonny was talking that Maximus was not having what he was selling and wanted to protect Jason. In a few days, the two of them would be going to California and getting married.

Jason went to lay down and Elizabeth went to get some oils that she had the runner get for her. She warmed them up and laid a towel on top of her bed. She called to Jason and had him lie naked on the towel. She took the warmed-up oil and poured some of it on him. She rubbed the oil into his skin and gave him the best massage that he could remember. She took her time and rubbed deep down into his muscles to make sure that she got them all. She then turned him over and did the front half of his body. She did his chest and stomach area. She had already done his shoulders and arms. Now she was getting into his legs, making sure that she didn't miss anything including his feet.

The last area that she did was her favorite area on him. She wanted to take her time there and make sure that he was totally relaxed. She poured the warm oil into her hands and then she gently touched his hard dick. She played with his balls and he was totally turned on. When she had him right where she wanted him then she took him into her mouth. She teased him but licking up one side and down the other. She licked and sucked him getting a good speed going on and then she got undressed.

She wanted to feel him inside of her and she didn't want to wait. She took off her clothes and got on top of him. She felt herself slide down on his hard dick until he was fully inside of her. She knew then that she could take her time and get him feeling better about his future. He didn't have to think about Sonny or Sam anymore because he had her. She wanted him to know that no words were needed. It was in his eyes that she knew that he needed her. She loved him so much that she never wanted to see the look on his face again, that he had when Sam and Sonny left.

Thanksgiving morning, Elizabeth started getting the turkey ready for the oven. She was using her grandmother's recipes but nothing beat her grandmother's cooking. She had the sides ready to go into the oven at the right time. She was also getting their clothes ready to go to California. They were going to buy new clothes there for the warmer weather at the beach.

"I don't know how to thank you for taking such good care of me last night. I don't know what was more amazing the rubdown that you gave me or the shower to get off the extra oil. I feel like the luckiest man alive to have you as my future wife. I am sorry that I shut down like that yesterday. I promise that I will never let them do that to me again."

"I am lucky too because I have you as my future husband. I know that they hurt you and I am mad as hell at them for doing that to you. Tomorrow we will be flying to our new life. I can't wait to see everyone and what our future holds for us. Right now, we need to think about eating our Thanksgiving feast. I have turkey, mashed potatoes, biscuits, gravy, yams, green bean casserole and cranberry sauce. There is a wonderful apple pie in the oven and early this morning I made my brownies. I think that Johnny is going to be on his way now and so is Charlie. He is a great runner. I am glad that you have been training him. I think that he will do well."

The two of them started eating their dinner when there was a knock at the door. Jason looked out and saw Johnny with Charlie. Jason opened the door for them and they came in to eat dinner. Johnny said that they would have to leave early the next morning and get to the airstrip around seven. It was a good six or seven-hour flight. Charlie was also going with them so Jason could keep training the young guard.

Johnny had told Charlie about the meal and especially the brownies. They all enjoyed a great afternoon and Charlie helped Elizabeth with the dishes. The food was put away and they had stored it so they could take some on the plane.

Johnny and Jason went outside to talk. Johnny knew that Jason heard everything that Sonny and Sam had said the day before and Max filled Johnny in on everything that his father wanted done.

"Okay, first off Maximus is beyond pissed at Sonny. With all of us leaving going to California, Sonny will know something is up. We are letting him think that we are going to Vegas. This way Sonny will think that you are there and that he can drug you up and marry Sam before you even realize what is going on. Okay. You are getting married to Liz on the 10th and we are letting Sonny think that you are going there on the 14th. That way you will be legally married to Elizabeth and his plan will fail. Then he will be taken care of by Maximus. I am not sure what that entails but I am sure that Sonny will not be happy. Sam will also not be happy because she will not be legally married to you."

"Okay, I can go for this and I am sure that Elizabeth will have no problem either, especially when she can show Sam our wedding license and the date we got married. It is going to be a lot of fun. I just hope we don't get arrested."

Johnny and Jason then went back inside to relax before the apple pie was ready to come out of the oven.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the evening, the four of them hung out and played cards. It was a bit different to see Jason so laid back. Johnny liked the way he saw Jason with Liz. She brought out a softer side of him and he looked a lot happier.

The guys each had their own room to sleep in, while Jason shared a room with Liz. The two of them were so happy that they were leaving to go to California. They knew that in two weeks they would be married. Then they were not sure what was going to happen because the bet was not up until January 1st.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Jason was the first one up and he went to put on some hot chocolate for Liz. He also put some coffee on for him and his men. Then he started making breakfast. He knew what Liz liked for breakfast and the two of them would make breakfast if the other was sleeping. Liz loved to sleep late, so she didn't really get to make breakfast but she did make a great snack for them later in the morning.

Liz loved the smell of bacon and coffee in the morning. She knew that Jason was up because she felt him leave the bed but she turned over and had slept a little longer. The second time she got up, she knew that it was time to get out of bed. She took the sheets, blankets and bedspread off the bed. She was going to put them in the laundry room. Liz knew that Diane had help come to take care of the cabin when she wasn't using it.

Charlie and Johnny were packed and ready to go. Liz had her breakfast and then helped clean the kitchen. She was ready to go after that. She was packed and the guys had already brought her things to the SUV. Luckily, Charlie had one too because Liz did not pack light. She wanted to continue her sketching and painting in Malibu.

The drive was a short one and then soon they were in the air heading towards Malibu. Maximus had his staff ready for the young couple. He was going to be there the following week with his wife, Margaretta and his sons.

Johnny knew who was picking them up and that they would need two vehicles. Jason and Liz went in the second SUV. Johnny and Charlie were talking about making sure that Sonny did not find them in California. Johnny did not trust Sonny and he knew that Sonny was dangerous until Jason was officially married.

The ride to the estate was something that Liz wished would last a little while longer. Then they pulled up to the estate. Liz then realized that the cabin she was just in could be put into this manor home at least four times. The home was massive. The best part was the view. When they got out of the SUV, Liz wanted to go right to the cliff's edge to see the Pacific Ocean. She knew that she was marrying Jason there at sunset. It was the most magical place she could think of getting married.

Jason loved the look on her face when she saw the ocean. He knew that she would be truly happy anywhere with him but with a view like this, she would feel like every day she was in heaven. The two of them held hands walking into the home. The maids showed the young couple to their rooms. They were next to each other but they both knew that Jason would be spending most of his time in Liz's room.

There was a door off her bedroom to the balcony. The view was incredible. She also loved the walk-in shower and sunken tub in her bathroom that she shared with Jason. There was a door in between the two bedrooms so they could enter or leave without anyone else knowing. She couldn't wait till Diane showed up so they could go shopping the perfect gown.

That afternoon Jason came into her room and told her that there may be some trouble. Sonny found out that Max and Milo had left to go back to Italy on their father's orders. Sonny knew that something was up but he didn't have a clue what it could be and he wasn't about to take any chances.

Sam had Spinelli try to find any homes in California that may be property of any of the five families. Spinelli found out about the one that Maximus owned in Malibu. Sonny knew that Jason must be there. Francis had been right outside the door and heard the whole thing. He knew that he had to get Diane and leave right then.

Francis called Jason to tell him that Sonny was on his way to Malibu. They needed to get married then. Johnny was going to take them to the clerk's office and get them married. They could still have the wedding on the property but the important thing was to get married then before Sonny showed up with Sam.

They went to clerk's office and got married right then and there. The judge signed the paperwork and they were officially married. Jason felt so bad about the way they got married but he knew that if he waited that Sonny would either trap him or threaten Liz so that he would marry Sam.

Jason called Maximus as soon as they were legally married. "Maximus, I am sorry to call you right now but Sonny has found out that I was staying at your home in Malibu with Liz. Johnny took us to the court house and we were just married. We still want to get married on your property at sunset if you don't mind. I am just worried about what Sonny is going to do and if he is bringing back-up. I know your sons are back with you but he has other men. I don't want any of your staff hurt trying to protect us."

"We are on our way. My family and I were planning on coming earlier anyway. I still want you both to have a wonderful wedding and I have a great surprise for your honeymoon. Since you are now married, why don't you and Liz come here for a few weeks and I will have my men take care of Sonny and Sam?"

"I think it would be better if I stood up to him and Sam once and for all. I appreciate the back-up and I know that we would be honored to stay here to get married again. I just want you to know how much this means to both Elizabeth and myself."

"We will be there in the morning. I know that you can hold Sonny off until then. It will be alright."

Jason, Liz and Johnny then went back to the beach house. Liz knew that trouble was brewing but she was so happy now that she was officially Jason Morgan's bride. The three of them hung out for a couple more hours waiting for Sonny's arrival. The men at the gate called back to the house to say that Sonny was there to see Maximus. He told Sonny that Maximus was on his way and that he would be there the next afternoon. They would have to wait until Mr. Giambetti was there.

"Listen, I know that my enforcer, Jason Morgan is in that house. He needs to come with me now and there will be no bloodshed. His pregnant girlfriend wants him back. I can't tell her that we can't go in to get him. She is frantic because he has been missing for the past couple of weeks."

"Mr. Corinthos, I know that you want to speak to Mr. Morgan but my boss does not want him to be bothered now. He will be here tomorrow and then you can have a meeting. I am sorry but that is the best that I can do for you. If you try to enter without permission, you will be shot on sight and so will your pregnant girlfriend. We all know that the baby is yours and not Mr. Morgan."

"Sonny, you promised me that Jason is mine. How will our child feel when he or she learns that her father did not help his mother?"

"Sam, I want you to know that we will have a meeting tomorrow when Maximus is here. Right now, we would be trespassing and we could and would be shot. This is not something that would not be acceptable. If we are to make our case, we have to be smart."

Sonny took Sam to a hotel down the beach from the beach house. Everyone knew that he would be back the next day. Jason was happy that Sonny backed off for now. He could celebrate with his new bride.

"Okay, wife! Where do you want to go right now? We must stay on the property but it is plenty big for us to have some fun. I think that we could just stay here all night or we could go for a moonlit swim? Whatever you want, I will get you. There are a lot of take-out menus and I am sure that we can have food delivered here."

"What a hardship for us to be stuck in paradise. I am not sure if I should feel sorry for Sonny but putting up with that whiny bitch, she must be driving him insane. Makes me almost feel bad for him."

Johnny called to the gate and told them about the food that was being delivered for the newlyweds. He added his order to it and asked if they wanted any? They had plenty to eat there so they refused but they would call Johnny when the food arrived.

Jason had set up a very romantic picnic on the balcony. They were watching the moon rise in the sky and the stars overhead. Johnny called to say the food was on its way to their room. Jason met Johnny at the door and thank him for taking such good care of us. Then Johnny took off for another part of the home.

Jason and Liz ate their dinner in pure peace and quiet. They knew that the next day was going to be chaotic but Sonny could not take away from them their first night together as a married couple.

They danced to some soft music that was playing and then took a walk to the cliff's edge. The ocean was a beautiful sight and the sounds and the spray of the water just calmed Liz down. Then Liz decided that she wanted to go swimming. She knew that there were guards everywhere but that was okay. She was a bit nervous at first but soon she got over her nerves and took off her clothes. She left them near the side of the pool. When Jason saw what she did, he ran after her, undressing as he got closer to the pool. He was naked by the time he dove into the water. The pool had lights and it was an erotic feeling knowing that there could be a dozen men watching them.

"You surprise me more every day. I love how free you are that you are not shy at all about all the people who could be watching us right now. My sister, Emily would be so impressed by what you just did."

"Well, I have many more surprises just waiting to get out. We are on the same team and I want you to know that I feel honored that you wanted to marry me. I know that there are a lot of people who will not be happy but that is not our problem. I will always support you and love you. You have my heart."

Liz swam to the other side and Jason followed. Liz wrapped her legs around her husband and the two of them made love in the pool. It was amazing to feel him inside of her and she felt that her life was going the way she had always wanted it too. The two of them kissed and then Liz swam over to the stairs. Jason laid back down with the water lapping over him. She straddled him and kissed him thoroughly. She felt like she was on top of the world and she didn't care who saw them.

The guards were watching the young couple have sex. Sonny knew that something must have been going on for the guards to be so occupied. "I think that we can walk along the perimeter and sneak into the back yard. By the time, they realize that we are there they will be too far away to do anything. Are you ready?"

"I am. Sonny, thanks for helping me. I know that you don't love me and I don't care. I need someone who is free and who will love me and my baby. You are not the man, I know that Jason is the one for me. I just hope that Elizabeth is there and that we can take her out. Once she is gone, Jason will have no one and that will make it easier for me."

The two of them crept around the property. There was a space where they could see into the back part of the property where the pool was and Sam could not believe what she was looking at. She looked at the young couple having sex on the steps of the pool. It was clear to her that it was Jason and Elizabeth. She had to get there and make sure that Elizabeth was no longer a problem.

Jason realized that they were being watched and it was not just the guards. "I have a feeling that Sam and Sonny are watching us. I don't know why but I feel like they are staring at us right now. We need to get out of the pool."

Liz knew that Jason would not stop what was going on unless he could feel something was off. The two of them grabbed their robes and ran into the house. Johnny alerted the guards that someone was on the property. The guards saw Sam crossing towards the pool with Sonny right behind her.

The guards went into the back yard and told the two of them to stay put until the cops showed up. The police were there in a few minutes after the phone call. They went and arrested Sam and Sonny on the spot. They took them away in handcuffs for the night.

Jason called Maximus and told him what had happened. "Do you still want the meeting or do you want me to take care of them? I realize that Ms. McCall is pregnant and Sonny is the father. We can wait till she has the baby before anything is done."

"I still want the two of them to know that Liz and I are married and that Sam was never going to be my wife. Liz will not be there at the time. I think that Margaretta could take Liz shopping for her gown. I just don't want her here when this is taking place."

"We are on our way now. We will be in Malibu at 10 this morning. Get some sleep and we will take care of Sonny and Sam then."

Jason and Liz were tired from the excitement of the day. Jason brought Liz up to their room and he carried her into the bedroom. They made love one more time and fell asleep in each other's arms. Jason knew it was going to be a long day but when it was over it would be worth it.

Johnny went to pick up Maximus and his family. They made it in a little earlier than expected. Maximus was eager to get everything taken care of so they could start making wedding plans again. He knew that it was not going to be the same since they were legally married but he wanted the best for Jason and his new wife. Jason was someone that he respected and thought of as a son. Max and Milo really liked the young man and that made Maximus even more sure of what he had planned for Jason.

Jason and Elizabeth went downstairs to meet the Giambettis. When Elizabeth first met Maximus and his wife, a strange feeling came over her that she could not understand. She was not afraid of them but she felt like they were family somehow. She always got along with Max and Milo, so she expected that was why she felt that way. When Margaretta saw Elizabeth, she almost passed out. She felt that she was looking at herself when she was younger.

Elizabeth saw the look and Maximus took a good look at the young bride. "Well, I must say the pictures that I have seen of you are nothing like the beautiful young woman that I see in front of me. I am sorry, but you look like my wife when she was your age. She is a bit thrown. We had a niece who was kidnapped when her mother was killed. Her mother was my sister-in-law. Margaretta was crushed when her sister was murdered and her daughter was kidnapped. Our niece was believed to be with her father but he was so upset about his wife's death that he killed himself. May I ask how old you are?"

"Sure, Mr. Giambetti. I am twenty-four and I was born at the beginning of November. My parents and I are estranged right now. I have never really felt like part of the family. Do you think that I was kidnapped and the family who had me is not my real family? It would explain a lot but my grandmother and I are still close. Do you think she would know about the kidnapping?"

Maximus realized that there was more at stake then he realized. If Elizabeth was Isabella then the family could finally have some closure. Margaretta's mother would be thrilled to know that her granddaughter was still alive after all this time.

"I am going to call my grandmother and ask her if she knows about my family. I will be right back."

Elizabeth went up to her room with Jason. She knew that Jason would be talking to Sonny and Sam without her but she felt that it was important to know the truth.

"Grams, this is Elizabeth. Have I caught you at a bad time? I must ask you some very personal questions and I would appreciate if you would tell me what you know. I just need to know if I am adopted? It would explain a lot and I think that if I did, then I found someone who I may be related too?"

"I was afraid that you might find out but I was hoping that your parents would have told you by now. I know that you are staying at the Giambettis place in Malibu and that you believe that you are related to Mrs. Giambetti. You are right, she is your aunt. I will come down this afternoon and tell you all what I know and why no one ever told you the truth."

"Thank you so much for telling me this. It makes a lot of sense but I wonder how I ended up in Port Charles? Why would someone kill my real mother? Who would hate my family that much?"

Elizabeth went downstairs and went to see Margaretta. When she walked over to her, she looked at her aunt and cried. "We are family. My grandmother is coming this afternoon to tell what she knows. I am so sorry. I never had a clue."

The same time she was telling Margaretta about what her grandmother said to her, Sonny and Sam came into the house. Sam went over to Elizabeth and laughed at her. "You lost, bitch. I am going to marry Jason and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Sammie, sweetie I have news for you. Look at this finger. There is a wedding band on it because Jason and I were married yesterday afternoon. You lose. I think that you need to go back and grovel to your baby's daddy. He is the only one who can take care of you. Jason does not have that responsibility anymore."

Sam tried to hit Liz and that was when Max and Milo came out. "You need to leave my cousin alone. Yes, Elizabeth is our cousin and we just found out about it today. Sorry, but you are no longer welcome here."

Sam looked at everyone like they were crazy. Sonny came over and saw Margaretta. He knew her and realized that Elizabeth knew the truth and that he was going to be found out. He was the one that killed Elizabeth's mother and kidnapped her on Frank Smith's orders. He brought her to General Hospital and dropped the infant off at the emergency room. Jeff Webber fell in love with the baby and went through the channels to adopt her. Jeff's wife was not too crazy about having another mouth to feed. They moved to Colorado with their two older children. When Jeff and his wife, Carolyn had decided to go help people in the third world countries, they could not take care of their two daughters and sent them to live with their grandmother.

Sonny saw Elizabeth and realized who had adopted her. He tried to be nice but every time he looked at her, he felt guilty. Not enough to say anything but instead he threatened to kill the young lady if Audrey or anyone else told Elizabeth or her family that she was alive.

Now, he was caught by the family knowing and Elizabeth just finding out the truth. He knew that it was too late to get out of this mess, but he prayed that no one would figure out that he was the one that started everything twenty-four years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny knew that he was in trouble but he didn't realize that the one person who felt as much guilt as he did was about to blow everything that he had tried to hide. Maximus kept Sonny and Sam locked up in one of rooms. There were guards in the back yard and posted in front of their rooms. Sam was locked up and she would stay there until everything was taken care of with Sonny.

Sam knew that she would not be hurt until her child was born. She was not really on their radar but knew that Jason had to get through to her so she would understand that no matter what she did, he would never love her or marry her. If she tried to hurt either Elizabeth or Jason, then she would be taken care of and no one would ever hear from her again.

Elizabeth and Margaretta started to get to know each other. "I called my mother to tell her that her granddaughter was alive. She is so happy. She was still crying when I got off the phone. You will have to learn Italian to understand her but she is thrilled that you are alive. I am having one of my guards bring her here for your wedding to Jason. I just want to tell you that finding you has been so important to our family. We have grieved for you since you were taken shortly after your birth. Whoever did this to you and your mother will pay dearly. I want you to know that."

Margaretta had some of her old photo albums that she kept of her sister and her parents from before Elizabeth was born. She showed her pictures of her mother and Elizabeth realized just how much she looked like her mother. She saw pictures of her mother and Margaretta growing up and it was like seeing photos of herself growing up.

Audrey made it to the beach house in record time. She knew that Elizabeth deserved to know the truth and the threats from Sonny. Johnny met Audrey at the gate and brought her into the house. Audrey was nervous and she felt awful about keeping this huge secret from her granddaughter. Audrey had talked to Jeff and told him about what had happened. He told Audrey to ask for his forgiveness. He loved her in his own way and he wished he was stronger when it came to his wife, Carolyn.

Johnny brought Audrey into the living room where Margaretta was showing Elizabeth pictures of her family. "Mrs. Giambetti, this is my grandmother Audrey Hardy. I know this is hard for you Grams but I am glad that you have finally told me what I have thought about myself since I was a young child. I knew that I didn't fit in with the Webbers. I knew that something was off but not exactly sure what it was and now the truth will truly set us all free."

Audrey started to tremble. She was afraid that Maximus would take his family's pain out on her. She knew about the family that Elizabeth was a part of and knew that she was loved by them. She also knew that the family would make her family pay for keeping her.

"I am going to say this once so should Jason and your husband be here too?"

Johnny went to get both Maximus and Jason. Maximus could tell that Sonny was nervous, so he had two of his guards watch over him. Then the three of them went into the living room. Audrey saw the men sit down and she knew that she had to tell the truth and take the punishment that she knew was coming.

"Elizabeth was like a miracle to General Hospital. When she was born, she was left in her car seat with her and over fifty thousand dollars. There was a note saying if someone adopted the young baby that the money would go to the hospital. The kidnapper had an agenda and the important thing for him was for someone in the hospital to adopt the little baby girl. My son was the one that saw her first and fell in love with her. The money was put into the pediatric wing and Dr. Jeff Webber adopted Elizabeth. My daughter-in-law was not a happy person on a good day and she was not thrilled that her husband brought another baby back to their house. They were soon moving to Colorado and Jeff felt safe that his secret would be kept that way. When Elizabeth and her sister, Sarah were in high school they moved to Port Charles. My husband had passed away and my son thought that I could use the company. His oldest child, Steven was in college at the time. Jeff and his wife left Colorado to work at clinics in third world countries.

Elizabeth was working at Kelly's diner when Sonny came back into her life. He saw her and thought he was seeing a ghost. Shortly afterwards, he came to my house and told me that he was the one that killed her mother and if anyone found out that he would kill Elizabeth. He said that he would also kill the family that took her in. I promised that I would be quiet. He was always around and I tried to get her to stay away from him but she was like a moth to a flame when she saw Jason. I knew that I was in trouble but I kept my mouth shut and I prayed that I could keep her safe. When she told me that she was marrying Jason and that she was going to get married here, I knew that everything that I tried to do to protect her was about to come out. I can only say that I have truly loved my granddaughter and I have only tried to do what is best for her."

"Did Sonny ever tell you that he kidnapped, Elizabeth and killed her mother?"

"Yes. That is why I had been trying so hard to keep her away from Sonny and Jason. I know that she loves you Jason. I have always admired how you protected the people in your life. I just pray that you all can forgive me, especially you, Elizabeth."

"Yes, I forgive you Grams. I also understand why you did it. I am thankful that you have told us the truth. Please know that I will always love you."

Margaretta and Maximus knew that Audrey did what she believed she needed to do to protect Elizabeth from Sonny. It also made sense why Sonny was always trying to keep Elizabeth and Jason apart. "Elizabeth, I can promise you that Sonny will pay for what he did to you and your family. My in-laws have been looking for you since the day your mother was murdered. Your father was weak and he killed himself shortly after your mother was murdered. To think that it was Sonny under Frank Smith's orders. All the years that I have put up with that POS. I can't believe that I ever thought that he could have done that to a beautiful young mother and her baby. Audrey, you have my thanks for taking care of our dear Isabella. You don't have to fear us. We understand why you did what you did. He would have killed her and you too if you had betrayed him. Elizabeth and Jason are getting re-married in a few days. Would you like to stay for the ceremony? We have plenty of room and I know that you will be safe here and have a wonderful time. Tomorrow when my mother-in-law comes here from Italy, the girls are going to shop for Elizabeth's wedding gown."

"Yes, thank you." Audrey went to hug her granddaughter. The two of them hugged each other and the tears started to flow. Jason was in shock. It made a lot of sense why Sonny tried to keep Jason away from both Maximus and Elizabeth.

"I just need to know why Sonny did what he did? How could he do that and why did he care if I fell in love with Elizabeth? I don't know what to make of any of it."

Maximus brought Sonny downstairs and decided that now was the talk that needed to be done. When the talk was over, Sonny was going to pay for what he had done. Then Jason was going to have his talk with Sam and she was going to be sent far away.

Sonny was handcuffed to the chair that he was sitting in. His feet were also shackled. He could feel the walls closing in on him. He hated feeling that his world was about to turn upside down. He saw Audrey and the look in Jason's eyes told him that they all knew the truth.

"Sonny, why did you murder a beautiful young mother and kidnap her baby? Who paid you to do it and why did you ever think that going against my family was a good thing? Once the truth is out, I will decide what to do with you."

"I was young when I was asked to go to Italy and take care of some family business for Frank Smith. I was a teenager and I saw the way to get money was to be ruthless and do what needed to be done. I didn't think about the mother or the baby. I was going to leave the baby, but decided that maybe Frank Smith would need the baby for leverage. Frank thought that killing your sister-in-law would show a sign of strength. The trouble was shortly after all of that went down, someone killed Frank Smith. I was left with a young baby. I didn't know anything about babies and if I brought her back, then you would know that it was me. I was not about to get caught because of some piece of trash baby. I left it in the hospital with some money that I saw in Frank Smith's office. I figured that it would be better this way. When Elizabeth came back to Port Charles, I knew right away who she was and that she was trouble. She is trouble and has been a thorn in my side since the day I first saw her. Jason fell for her and I could not have my enforcer fall for someone who could the death of me. Max and Milo have always been great guards to me and they were taken in by her. I guess she reminded them of home but they didn't put it together. I was so glad about that. I threatened her grandmother and the whole Webber clan if Audrey told Elizabeth the truth. When I got Sam pregnant, I knew the best thing for me to do was to push that bitch towards Jason. It would help me get back with my wife and family. It would also help break up the feelings of Jason and Elizabeth. I knew that he loved her even before he did. I tried to keep Elizabeth far away from my family and friends. I could not believe my luck when Diane took her under her wing. Diane is Jason's lawyer. When Elizabeth was studying for the bar, Diane had Elizabeth bring all of Jason's legal papers to him instead of her going herself. Then you did that stupid bet. I can't believe that he would betray me like that but of course, it would be with that little slut. All my hard work for nothing. She gets everything and I get nothing."

"Sonny. I always wondered why you hated me so much. I know that I did nothing to cause you any problems but now I find out that you murdered my mother. I really wonder what you would do to me if the tables were reversed? I think we both know where this is going. I never got to know my parents but at least I will get to know some of my family. I just want you to know that once you are gone, that no one is going to miss you. You left a big hole in my family's heart when you killed a young defenseless mother. You took me away because you wanted to use me. I have always wondered what made you tick. Now, I know that you have no heart and all you want is money and sex. Too bad, you will never have that again. I will never have to see you or wonder why you always looked at me like I was some dreaded disease. Well, it is time to end all of this. I am sorry but I need some air."

Jason went outside and walked with Elizabeth towards the cliff. She collapsed in his arms. She could feel that her mother was now at rest and smiling down on her and Jason. Max had followed them outside. "I need to tell you that I loved you since the day you were born. Since before you were born; I wanted to have someone to play with and you were born before my little brother was around. I was there when your mother went into labor. My mother was with Aunty Angelina was the true angel of the family. When she was murdered, my mother was the one to find her. She was so heart-broken when she found her. Then she looked for you. She looked everywhere and there was no sign of you. So, my mother had to call her mother to tell her the news about Aunty Angelina. My grandmother has never been the same since that day. She has her good days, but she has more bad days than good ones. I think now she will be so happy to see you. Milo and I have always thought of you as family. Now, I realize that somewhere buried deep, that I knew that you were Isabella. Thank you for coming home."

Elizabeth started to cry. She sat down on the grass and cried for all the years she lost by Sonny. She knew that she would never have met Jason if it were not for Sonny but she just couldn't help but think of what she could have been if she had grown-up in Italy.

That night everyone went to bed early. Maximus, Johnny and Jason had something to do first and wanted it done before they went to sleep that night. They went to basement where they had a room for prisoners. Sonny was shackled up again. Johnny, Jason and Maximus took turns beating Sonny up until they had no energy left. Jason knew that Maximus was the one that was going to kill Sonny. Sonny looked at Jason and the tears started to flow. "I am sorry for what I have done to you Jason. You need to know that I only wanted the best for you. Elizabeth will never be good enough for you. Tell Carly and my sons that I loved them. They are the ones that are going to be hurt because of your wife. Just remember that, when you lay down tonight next to her. She was the reason why your best friend was murdered and why Michael and Morgan don't have a father anymore."

"You are wrong. You murdered a young mother and stole her child. That is what I am remembering about you. No one will ever find you and I will tell Carly that you ran off with Sam. Your sons will think that Sam's child was more important than them. They will all be better off without you in their lives."

Sonny knew that he wasn't going to get the sympathy that he wanted. Maximus then took his knife and slit his throat. Maximus then had his guards clean up the mess and took care of Sonny's remains.

Sam still did not know that Sonny was dead. She thought by now, Jason would realize that Elizabeth was just a fill-in for her and that he would leave Elizabeth and go with her. The next morning when Sam woke up, Jason was there to see her.

"I am going to tell you this one time. Elizabeth is the niece that Maximus had believed was murdered like her mother twenty-four years ago. I want you to know that I love her and always will. You are nothing to me and you need to realize that I will never go back to you. It doesn't matter what you want or what you think. I believe that you need to go. You can go anywhere but Port Charles. There is a check with your name on it. You can go where ever you want but if you see Carly and tell her anything that has happened here, then you will be gone like Sonny is gone."

Sam was shocked that Sonny was dead. She took the check and realized that she needed to go far away. She decided on going to one of the islands that Sonny had bought. She was going to live there with her child. She knew if she came back and tried to get Jason that she would be dead too.

(A/N. The next chapter will be about Elizabeth meeting her grandmother and learning about life in Italy. There will also be shopping for the wedding. Sonny is gone and so is Sam. Hopefully, Sam has learnt her lesson and stays away for good.)


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth knew that Jason felt bad about everything that had just gone down with Sonny. She knew that he thought of Sonny as a brother. She also knew how conflicted he felt because she felt it too. She tried so hard to be his friend, but no matter how she tried, he would fight it. Now, she knew why he did it. She also knew why her family did what they did to protect me. Well, her grams did. Her father loved her but he was too weak when it came to his wife.

"Jason, I am sorry about Sonny. I know how much you trusted and believed in him. I am in shock about finding out that he killed my real mother and that the Webbers are not my family but the Giambetti family is my family. I know why he tried to push us apart so much and push Sam on you. It makes sense. He felt guilty about my mother's murder, every time he looked at me. Just know that I love you no matter what. I always have and always will love you."

"I just don't understand how I could not have picked up on the hate he had for you. You have always been kind and he treated you like trash. I guess you were his guilty conscience. Every time he saw you, it reminded him of the one time he killed an innocent woman for money. There was no other reason to have done that. I am sorry that it took so long for all of this to be out in the open. I guess we need to fill in my family on all that is happening. They are still coming for the wedding. We don't need to say anything about Sonny. It will be like he and Sam just disappeared off the face of the earth together. I guess we will be moving to Italy once everything is out in the open. Are you ready to learn about your new family?"

"Yes. I can't wait to meet my grandmother. It will be weird at first since I don't speak the language but my aunt promised that she would help interpret for both her mother and me."

The two of them laid down together and fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Elizabeth's family from Italy was coming to meet her and her husband. Maximus told them how they found out about her and where she had been all those missing years. Margaretta was excited for the family to meet her niece too. They had been missing her for so many years and mourning both her and her mother.

Jason's family were also on the way. Francis and Diane were coming too and some of the organization was going to be there. There was plenty of time to talk about Sonny but not until after the wedding of Elizabeth and Jason. They were legally married but this wedding was going to be more about family and friends. It was going to be about the love that the two had for one another and not about trying to marry before Sonny finds them.

Early that morning, Jason received the phone call that he had been dreading. He knew that Carly would call. She had to be frantic about her husband being missing. When he answered the phone, the first thing she asked was if he had saw Sonny.

"Jason, I know that he was going after you to force you to marry Sam. I am sorry about that but you had to know that he would not let you marry Elizabeth. She is not good for you like Sam is and you are about to be a father. That has to count for something."

"Okay, Carly. I hate to tell you this but the baby was and is Sonny's. It was never my baby and Sonny wanted me to marry Sam to get himself off the hook. They found me and Elizabeth but we were already married. I knew he was coming, so Elizabeth and I got married by the justice of the peace. I told Sam that I never loved her and it has always been Elizabeth. Sonny was mad about that and he knew that there was no turning back. The last I saw was Sonny chasing after Sam. She was torn up about my wedding and I think that she was planning on hurting herself or the baby. I think that Sonny had gone to chase her down. I haven't heard or seen them since yesterday."

"Okay. I guess that is why, I haven't heard from him since yesterday. He said that he found you and Muffin in Malibu. You are guests at Maximus's home there. Can you help me find him? The boys need their father."

"I didn't want to tell you this but I am not going back to Port Charles. I will have someone gather my things but Elizabeth found out that she Maximus's niece and we plan on moving to Italy. She just found out that she has a huge Italian family just wanting to know her. She was kidnapped as a newborn when her mother was murdered. The kidnapper took her and left her at General Hospital. Dr. Jeff Webber found her and adopted her. The rest they say is history. Whoever kidnapped Elizabeth and murdered her father is someone that Maximus is looking for and has been since Elizabeth was taken away."

Jason did not to tell Carly that it was Sonny who did it or that he helped kill him. He just wanted it out there if his body was ever found, that was the reason for it. Carly thanked him and hung up.

Elizabeth and Jason went for a swim in the pool while waiting for their company. Diane was astounded that her protégé was an Italian Princess so to speak. Francis and Diane were the first guests to arrive. Johnny led them out back where the young couple was swimming. Elizabeth got out of the pool to speak to her boss.

Jason went to speak to Francis and Johnny. Francis looked at Jason and wondered what the hell they were going to do. "I assume that you and Elizabeth would be moving to Italy. Sonny is dead and now there will be a huge opening for some of our rival families to take over Port Charles."

"I have not talked to Maximus about moving but you are right. She deserves to know her family and her heritage. She was stolen when she was a newborn and her mother was murdered because our boss thought that he could do anything he wanted. I guess I shouldn't be shocked because he has tried to force Elizabeth and I apart since the first time he saw me talking to her. He was so belittling of her and I always wondered why. I saw pictures of her mother and I am guessing that seeing Elizabeth everyday was driving him a little insane. He is gone but I don't want Carly to know. Sam has taken off to one of Sonny's islands. I am hoping that Carly will hire someone that will see the Sam is on the island and thinks that Sonny is with her. I just don't know what she will do if she finds out the truth."

"I think that maybe Johnny and I should move to Italy too. Diane, can still practice law in Italy. She could do work there and still do some work in the states. Maximus will have to figure out what to do with the territory. Maybe he will let his sons take over Port Charles. I think that Max and Milo would be good doing it but they might want to get to know their cousin better. Well I am sure we will all be talking before you leave for Italy."

Maximus went over to the young men and knew that they were talking about the move to Italy. "Jason, I have something to tell you that I am sure you have already figured out. I want you and Elizabeth to come home with us to Italy after the wedding. You can have your own territory in Italy wherever you want. Johnny and Francis will love it over there too. I have been talking to the five families and they know about Sonny. They understand and respect what we have done. They also know that the territory is open right now. Your family is there Jason and they understand that your family is under my protection. Carly and her boys are also under my protection. They will find out that Sonny died a hero trying to save Sam but it was too late. He drowned trying to pull her out of the riptide. They are going to have a write-up about it and then Sonny's ashes will be sent to her. She will have all his assets that are legitimate. The other assets are being brought back to Italy. This will be his restitution to Elizabeth and your future family."

"What about Sam? You made it sound like she died? Was she saved or did she die too?"

"She is alive and she was paid very well by you to leave the states permanently. She also has some of Sonny's assets in Puerto Rico. She will be living the good life there and if she tries to call Carly and tell her anything then she will be lost in the tide somewhere. Her child will then be put up for adoption. I think she realizes what her best bets are for living the fine life or no life at all."

The four men still are talking when Margaretta brings her mother out to see Elizabeth. She sees her grandmother and the two instantly recognize the other. It was like a light turned on in them and they could feel the connection. "You must be my grandmother? You look like someone that I have been dreaming about since I was a young child."

Margaretta, looked at her mother and she knew that Elizabeth was Isabella. She told her mother what Elizabeth had said and she nodded in agreement. "You look so much like my daughter, Angelina. You look just like your mama. I have been praying to see you since you were taken away. I can die a happy mama and nonna. Thank you for coming back into my life."

Elizabeth and her grandmother just held hands and then hugged. The two of them were crying when Jason and the guys saw them. Maximus could tell that Elizabeth was as happy to see his mother-in-law and she was to see Elizabeth.

"Mama, did I not tell you all those years ago that we would find her. I promised and I never go back on my promises." Margaretta just smiled and kissed her husband. Then Maximus made the introductions to Jason, Francis and Johnny.

Audrey tried to stay away because she felt guilty about keeping Elizabeth from her true family. She was afraid that Sonny would kill them and she couldn't trust anyone to tell Maximus the truth.

Margaretta told her mother what Audrey had done to keep Elizabeth alive. She saw how truly upset Audrey was and she wanted her mother to tell her that she forgave her.

Audrey started to walk away when Elizabeth put her arm around her grandmother and told her to stay. "My mother, Carlotta wanted to tell you thank you for taking such good care of her granddaughter. She knew that her granddaughter was loved and that was why she couldn't tell them the truth. She understood how it worked in the different families. She also knew that this Sonny would have killed her granddaughter and everyone she cared about. Don't worry about anyone hurting you. We all love you and thank you for taking such good care of her."

Audrey was just so overcome with emotion. They all were in their own turmoil but the next couple of days were going to be great. There were going to be a lot of parties. There was going to be a lot of food and most of all love.

Maximus decided that having all those women loose in Malibu and Los Angeles was not going to be good for anyone, he decided to have the bridal shops come to them. He had plenty of money and that was never an object. What he wanted was the best for his niece and nephew-in-law.

Jason's family was coming in that night. His grandmother was already there and his parents would be there in a few hours. His sister and grandfather were going to be on the first flight out in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the first day that she felt like she finally found the peace that was missing in her life. Liz was so happy that her family was there and that she found out the truth of who she truly was and why she felt like such a failure as a Webber. Sarah and Steven made it down to Malibu. They were happy that Liz had found her family. Sarah was always a little jealous because her father treated Liz like she was a gift that he found at the hospital. It didn't sit so well with her mother or her. Steven always loved both his sisters but he always had a stronger connection to his baby sister. Sarah knew that Steven felt closer to Liz than herself so it made her close herself off even more. She always felt that she had to compete and now the competition was over and Liz won again.

Sarah tried to be happy but Audrey could see that her granddaughter was having a problem with Liz finding out that she belonged to a very rich family in Italy. The two acted and looked as different as night and day. Sarah saw Max and Milo and always thought that Liz could fit in more with them then Liz fit in with the Webbers. Now she knew why.

"Sarah, if you can't even pretend to be happy for Liz and Jason, you should say your goodbyes and leave. You can tell her that you have an early shift tomorrow and that this was the only time that you had free. Then you can say congrats and leave. You have no idea what your sister's life has been like and what it could have been like. I love you both and your brother Steven. I would do anything for any of you but I will not let you dampen your sister's wedding or new life."

Sarah then decided that her grandmother was right and that she needed to go. She saw Liz talking to her nonna about her mother and family. Liz was so happy that she didn't realize how sad her sister was about being there. Then she turned around and saw that Sarah was hurt and crying. "Sarah, it is okay. I know how you feel about me and I know that deep down that you are glad that I am not your little sister. We have been at each other's throats for so long trying to get our parents' attention. My parents are gone now but I have a huge family that I am just getting to know. I will be fine and I know that you will too. I want you to come to my wedding but I understand if it is too hard for you. I want you to know that I love you. I might not always show it I have always been proud to be your baby sister. Just give me a hug and wish us good luck. I wish you the best. If you ever need me, I will be there to help you out."

Sarah was stunned that Liz felt the way that she did about her. "I am so sorry. I wish that I had treated you better but I have always been a bit jealous of you. Now, you are going to be living somewhere you have always wanted to live with a great guy. Congrats to the both of you and I love you, Lizzie."

Sarah then hugged her sister and brother-in-law. She then went to say goodbye to the Giambettis, Steven and her grandmother. She left a lot better than when she come down there. She just wished that she would have tried a little harder and stayed but she knew that it was better that she goes now before she said something to ruin what they just had.

Steven saw his little sister and went to give Lizzie a hug. "I am finally able to say hi to my gorgeous baby sister. It is weird to think of you as anything other than my sister. You will always be my little Lizzie. I want you to know that I am happy for you and that you get everything that you deserve. I love you."

"I love you too, Steven. The only one that I am missing saying goodbye to is our dad. I know how your mother felt about me. I never really thought of her as my mother and I know why. Sometimes, I wish she could just tried to have been a little nicer to me. Dad, will always be my dad. I heard that my real father killed himself shortly after my mother was murdered. It is so sad to think that my family was wiped out and that I was just dropped off at the hospital like trash. Dad did try hard to get mom to accept me but it just didn't happen. I am sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this. I am going to marry again my best friend, Jason. We are going to have all of you here to watch us. I am so glad that my big brother is here. I love you Steven."

The two of them were crying when Audrey came up to them. She hugged them both and Liz was afraid that she was going to leave too. She was just so shocked about everything and now that it was all out in the open, it was harder that she thought it would be.

"Grams, I know that you want to leave. It is hard for you to see my new family and find out how much they loved and missed me. I just want to tell you that they love you for what you have done. You basically put your life on hold for me. Sonny could have come after us at any time. You did what you had to do and there is no reason to feel bad. I love you and you are a hero to me. Please stay. I will understand if you can't but it will not be the same."

Lila came over to see Audrey. She knew how much she loved Liz. "Come over here, I want to talk to both of you before the rest of the family gets here. Audrey, I heard what you have done and you must know how much it means to everyone. I knew that Elizabeth was special when Emily brought her over to the mansion the first time. It seems like yesterday sometimes."

Audrey decided that she would stay. Everyone was getting ready for Elizabeth to find the wedding gown of her dreams. There were three different bridals shops vying for her approval. The ladies were having a great time with the fashion show and the guys had decided that they wanted to watch too. They were legally married so there was no bad luck for Jason to see Liz in her wedding gown. He just wanted her to be happy. His parents had just made it to the house when the show started.

Liz, Monica, Margaretta, Nonna, and Diane were the models. Lila sat with her son and grandson. The ladies went to one of the back rooms where the dresses were located. Each of the ladies had their own person to help them dress. All the ladies including Lila and Audrey helped Liz pick out her wedding gown. The wedding was going to be the next evening at sunset. They were going to be married in the backyard. It was going to be beautiful. The weather was going to be a little cooler at night but it should still be in low 60's then. The ballroom was where the reception was going to be at. Maximus had a great chef and the cake was going to be incredible. He had learned from Jason and a few family members including his sons that the cake had to be chocolate.

The dresses that were picked out were beautiful. There were a few dresses left over for Emily to choose for her part in the wedding. She was Liz's best friend and sister of the groom so she was going to be the maid of honor. Emily was going to be there first thing in the morning with her grandfather. The two of them had a few things to do before they could leave Port Charles.

Diane was also going to be in the wedding as a bride's maid. The young couple only wanted family and friends. The five families were all sending representatives for the wedding but the actual number was going to be quite small compared to most weddings.

The photographer and dee jay were people who had already worked parties for Maximus so he knew that they were safe. He really enjoyed helping plan the wedding for his niece and nephew-in-law. He was so happy that the family was finally together after the tragedy that happened twenty-four years earlier. Maximus also was happy about Jason becoming a part of his family. He always thought highly of the younger man and seeing what he has done with the past month has only deepened the respect.

Nonna, Margaretta, Audrey, Monica and Lila were watching Liz and Jason goof off. They were so in love that it brought tears to their eyes. The two of them had been through a lot and now things were going to not only get better for them but it is a change that Liz needed for a long time. She loved working with Diane and was very proud of passing the bar but the one thing that she had always loved was painting. She sketched and painted whenever she had the chance. She had made some nice sketches in at the cabin. She had her camera and was taking pictures in Malibu so when she went to Italy, she could paint them. She planned on having one done for her aunt and uncle. They had been so good to her even before they knew they were related. She was going to do a family one for her nonna. She wanted her grandmother to have something that could remind her of her family finally getting back to gather.

Liz who had felt like she had no real family besides her grandmother and brother was finding out just how big the Giambetti family truly was. She was meeting a lot of new aunts and uncles. She could not keep straight all her new cousins and it was a bit overwhelming. Max and Milo stayed close by her so if she needed to make her getaway, they were there for her.

Emily had called Liz that night and told her that her and her grandfather were leaving earlier and should be in Malibu by one or two in the morning. Emily and Edward planned on getting some sleep on the plane but they knew the next day was going to be a lot happening.

Elizabeth told her uncle about Emily and Edward coming in around one. Maximus was going to have one of his guards pick them up at the airstrip and bring them back. Jason said that he would go with Johnny to pick them up. Liz and Jason were overwhelmed with all the support of both families. Jason knew that the move was going to be good for them but he was going to miss his grandmother and sister the most. He wished that they could come with them but he never said anything but Liz knew.

Liz went to see Lila when she was settled in her room. "Grandmother, I have to ask you a huge favor. I know that your charities mean a lot to you in Port Charles but once we get settled in Tuscany, can you come for a visit. I know that Jason is going to miss you terribly. He doesn't say it much but I know that you are the heart of the family. He loves you and he won't ask for you to visit so it is up to me. It would mean the world to both of us."

"I know that Jason would not ask but I planned on coming to visit this spring. I want to give you both time to get used to being married and the weather will be beautiful then. Edward will bring me but he will leave after a few days. I would love to spend the planting season with you and maybe a little longer if you will have me."

"You don't know how happy that makes me. You can stay forever with us but I know that Edward would never go for that. Maybe we could have you for our first year. That way you can see Jason become the man that he should have been. The man we both know he already is but couldn't be because Sonny held him back."

"You are right. I can see a great life for the two of you. I also see you with two or three children. The future is waiting for you. I can't wait to see what it has to offer the two of you."

"I love you, Grandmother. I am going to go downstairs and be ready for when your husband and my best friend come here. Thank you for everything."

Liz went downstairs and Lila went to sleep. Shortly after Liz left Lila, the plane landed. Jason picked up his grandfather and sister. Johnny put their luggage in the SUV and they headed back to the house. When Edward saw the size of the house that Maximus had in Malibu, he knew that he needed to have one like that. He loved everything about but more importantly who was inside. His Lila was in that house. He loved his wife more than anyone or anything in the world. She was his life. He knew that and she knew that too. Edward went to say hi to his family and went to thank Maximus for giving his grandson and bride a great wedding.

"I hear that we are family now. I think the merging of both of our families will be great for both of our families. I have some things coming down the line later this summer that I think we both should think about getting into."

Maximus just shook Edward's hand and laughed. He loved the fact that Edward knew about him and what the two families could accomplish. "Edward, I think that we should just enjoy our families right now. We have plenty of time to discuss business. I will show you to your room. I have you staying right next to your lovely wife. Lila, she lights up this whole place. You are a very lucky man."

"That I know. Thank you and you are right about waiting till after the festivities to talk about business."

Maximus showed both Edward and Emily to their rooms. There was a lot of family but luckily there were a lot of rooms to put everyone in. Everyone was ready for a good night's sleep and excited about the day ahead of them.

Liz and Jason could hardly sleep. They were both so excited about getting formally married in front of their family and friends. They knew that they were already married but this is the way they really wanted to do it.

The staff was getting everything ready for the wedding when Liz woke up. She went out to the balcony and watched while everyone was getting things set up for the wedding later in the day. She knew that the photographer was going to be coming soon.

AJ and his wife were going to be there soon. He lived in San Francisco with his wife, Maya. He had his own business there and loved living in California. He talked to Jason, every couple of months but nothing was the same after the accident. Tracy was out of the country but Ned and Dillon were also coming in that afternoon. Dillon was going to help with making the video for the wedding. He was going to be there just before his brother and cousin.

Liz then was surprised that her sister, Sarah decided to come back after all. She had brought her boyfriend, Lucky with her. Lucky had moved to California with Sarah. She knew that it would be hard for her and she needed reinforcements.

Liz went to see the two of them. Lucky had a surprise for Emily. He told Nicholas about the wedding and he was with them. Liz was happy to see Nic. The two of them had been friends since she moved to town. He gave her a hug.

"I hear that you are royalty too. You are an Italian princess. I heard stories about your parents but was shocked when I heard that you were their missing daughter. I am sorry about that. It must be hard for you to find out that your parents are not your parents. Then you find out that your mother was murdered and you were kidnapped. Then shortly after that your father killed himself."

"Way to go bro. You really know how to bring a party down. Why don't you tell Liz the real reason you are here?"

"Okay. I plan on asking Emily to marry me. She is my life and I know that she would make a great Greek princess." Liz hugged him and then they were shocked when Emily showed up.

Nic hoped that Emily did not hear them but if she did, well he would find that out too.

"I heard what you said to Liz and I accept if that is what you really want to do. You know that I love you and that I would be honored to be your wife. I guess the only ones here left is your brother, Lucky and Sarah."

Lucky blushed about ten shades of red then. Jason came over to the group of family and friends. "What did I miss? Did you ask my sister to marry you already and now it is Lucky's turn?"

"You are amazing. That is exactly what is going on. Should my sister propose to Lucky. That would be different. I am so lucky that I have the one man that truly gets me. You also know that you have my heart and now we are about to get married in front of family and friends. I can't wait till this evening. Emily, Sarah we need to get going. I think the guys will figure out what to do with themselves. We have some pampering ahead of us. Uncle Maximus has a couple of the rooms set up for our massages and other spa treatments. Then we will have our hair and make-up done. Emily, did you get to try on the dresses that were put away for you. There are a couple more if you would like to wear one too, Sarah. I would be honored if you were also standing up for me."

Sarah was happy and shocked. The three young ladies made it inside when Lila came into the living room. She looked so happy. Monica and Audrey were there too. The women were getting ready to be pampered. Nonna, Margaretta and Diane were already getting pampered. Maya and AJ walked into the living room and everyone turned around to say hi to the young couple.

"I have a dress ready for you Maya. I have it on high authority that I have the right size. I gave you a little extra room in case the baby decides to she or he needs more room. I also have safe shoes for you to wear. You are carrying precious cargo. I think that you need this pampering day just as much as the rest of us, maybe more." Maya hugged her sister-in-law. AJ was very excited when he told the family that they were having a baby. The baby was due around Valentine's Day so there was not much more waiting to do.

The women were pampered and the men started drinking. Dillon started filming everyone and Ned was going to sing for the couple. Alan, AJ and Edward went outside to join the rest of the men. The guys were relaxing by the pool drinking beer. They were having a great time. Maximus decided that it was a good time to talk about the future.

"Okay. I am glad that we are all here together. Jason, I have checked out your property and it will be a great winery and vineyard. I think that maybe you should just work on that for the next couple of years. I think that we should start thinking about going legit. I know that Francis and Johnny would be a great addition to your winery. Max and Milo can help me find a way to make a new life too. Charlie, you are a great kid and I know that Jason will find something for you too. You all will be under my protection and if you need any guards, that I will get them for you. I think it would be a lot safer for you this way. I want you and my niece to have a safe life and not have to be afraid of someone wanting to hurt you. The boys know that I have been talking about going legit for a while. I am not sure if I can but I know that you all can do it. The main problem is the territory left in Port Charles. I hear that there are two families who want in on that area because of the port. The five families and I think that the Jerome family would be the best fit there. The other family is too dangerous and into drugs and the sex trade. It is fine for Puerto Rico but not New York."

The consensus of the guys agreed to what Maximus wanted to do. Diane was going to be a big part of the winery and Liz would be able to help with that too. The two of them could find out what needs to be done to work in both countries.

Elizabeth was finished getting pampered. She knew that it would be a few hours until she was saying, "I do" again to the man that she loved more than anyone or anything. She was Jason's Lila. They both knew that she was the light to him and he was her hero.

The ladies were then taken into another section where they would be doing the hair and make-up. The gowns were in the rooms next to where they were getting done up. Dillon came in while they were being pampered and he was there for the hair and make-up. Liz knew that Dillon was a great cousin to Jason and that he had a great flair with film. She also knew that only family and friends would see the film.

It was an hour until sunset. Steven came in shortly before the women went to get pampered. He was ready to take his little sister to the man of her dreams. He was so happy for her. He had been going back and forth to where his parents were and working for a pediatric hospital in Tennessee. He loved his work with the children and hoped someday that he would be a father too.

Elizabeth was just about ready when she saw her brother. Emily, Maya, Diane and Sarah were getting ready to walk out of the home to the cliffs where the ceremony was going to take place.

Maya was first to go and then Sarah. When Diane saw how far they were she started to walk too. Emily looked back at her best friend who now was her sister. "I am so proud of you. I am also so happy for you because before you know it, you will be doing this for me. I love you."

Liz looked at her best friend and sister. She had tears in her eyes. Steven brushed them away and then they began to walk out the door. Ned was singing, "Ave Maria", when Steven was walking Liz down to the cliffs.

Everyone was in love with how beautiful the bride looked. She wore a beautiful gown made with crystals, lace and tulle. It was fitted to her petite body, and had a few frills but mostly was elegant like the bride. She wore little jewelry except a pearl necklace that she borrowed from Lila. She was given her mother's rosary that her mother used at her wedding. Emily bought her a blue garter so she had all four things needed on her wedding day. Tradition at its best. Her nonna was very happy to give Elizabeth the rosary.

Jason looked at Liz and knew that he was the luckiest man in the world. The priest said a prayer to start off the wedding. Emily, Diane, Francis and AJ read from the scriptures. The ceremony was beautiful but the vows were the best part of the wedding.

Liz looked in Jason's eyes while holding his hands. "I promise to love you today and even more tomorrow. I promise to trust you and be honest with everything that I have in me. You have always been my light. You make my heart sing and you allow me to do what I love to do. You are an inspiration to me by how you take care of everyone. You are loyal and I know that you will be a great father and husband. You are the first thing that I think about when I get up in the morning and the last thing on my mind at night."

"Okay. You are making this very hard for me. You are also my light. You make me feel that I can accomplish anything that I want to do. You make me feel that your love will always take me to where I need to be. I promise to love you every day. I promise to be faithful, loving and honest with you. I think of you every day and night. You are the most important person in my life and I am humbled by your love. I thank god every day for finding someone who loves me, like I love them."

Everyone was crying by the time Jason finished his vows. The sun was starting to set and the view was incredible. The priest then asked for the rings. He blessed the rings and then the two exchanged rings. When that was over, the priest announced that they were husband and wife again. "You may now kiss your bride. I now pronounce for the first time tonight, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan Quartermaine."

The wedding party was off to take photos for the happy couple. The rest of the guests were escorted into the ballroom where the reception was going to take place. It was simply gorgeous and everyone was taking in everything. Maximus, Margaretta and nonna were the only ones to see the room before it was finished.

They were outside getting their pictures taken with the bridal party. When the last photo was done, everyone went back into the house. They lined up and all the guests came to congratulate the young couple. The five families were all represented and Maximus had already spoken to them about the plans for Port Charles.

The dinner was something else. If anyone goes hungry leaving an Italian wedding, they must have not tried everything. The meal was something like a marathon. There was a beginning but there never seemed to be a true end. Jason and Liz were probably the only ones that didn't really eat that night. Every time they tried to take a bite, someone was wanting them to have a kiss.

The young couple danced their first dance to "We have only just begun" by the Carpenters. Ned sang it for his cousins. The rest of the evening, there was singing, dancing and a lot of rowdiness. The family was complete and now their futures were set. It was nice when Jason and Liz tossed the bouquet and garter. Nic and Emily caught them and they had just got engaged the morning.

The main things that were going to happen were after the wedding. Jason wanted to take Liz to Hawaii for a couple of weeks before heading to Italy for Christmas and their new lives. There were going to be big changes in both of their lives and the lives of their friends. Max, Milo, Francis and Johnny were all heading to Italy. The runner, Charlie was also moving with them too. Emily had decided that she was going to give up her studies and go to Greece with Nic. Liz would be close by if she needed help planning her wedding. The family was very happy about the engagement.


End file.
